In prior art FM detectors, and especially DC coupled digital FM detectors, the circuit for converting the FM signal into pulses is very susceptible to temperature and component changes. Therefore, critical temperature compensating elements must be utilized to stabilize pulse width and prevent variations with changes in temperature and component values. These critical temperature compensating elements are costly and difficult to produce.